


Bad Jared

by StormyBear30



Series: Bad Jared [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Jared

Shannon was livid as he watched his brother meeting and greeting the fans after the nights show. He couldn’t believe how stupid his brother had been as he fell into the crowd earlier, not even bothering to think of his own safety. He was also tired, tired of Jared’s theatrics, tired of Jared only thinking of himself. Most of all he was just tired of the feelings of dread and doom that he had felt each and every time that Jared took the stage, because he just never knew what stunts his brother might pull. “I’m getting to old for this shit” He spoke to himself, receiving a small smile of understanding from Matt before his attention was focused back onto the fans waiting to meet them.

“Let’s go out tonight” Matt said to Tomo as the four entered the bus afterwards. “Someone told me about a bar not to far from here and…”

“Just fucking go already” Shannon roared, pushing Tomo and Matt off of the bus before they even speak another word. “You…” He pointed towards the bus driver as well. “Off and don’t any of you come back for at least another hour” He hollered as he slammed the door of the bus shut…locking it behind him before he turned to face his startled brother.

“Jesus Shan…you ragging tonight or what?” He tried to joke, but cut himself off at the look or pure anger radiating from his brothers eyes.

“Are you fucking crazy?” Shannon asked, stepping closer to Jared.

“What?” Jared swallowed hard, taking another step back.

“I said…are you fucking crazy” He repeated the words slow and loudly as he took another step forward.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Jared tried to sound big and bad, but it only came out as a nervous mumble.

“You are my fucking problem…you stupid son of a bitch” Shannon cried out, pinning Jared to the frame of beds at the back of the bus. “What the fuck where you thinking when you dive bombed ass backwards into the crowd tonight? You scared the fuck out of not only me, but Tomo and Matt as well”

“It was ok…really” Jared tried to defend, once again shutting up at the look Shannon shot him.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you are too fucking trusting. I know that you love our fans Jared…I do too…but you have to stop doing this before something really happens to you” The anger from before had started to disappear as the fear over took him. “You scared the fuck out of me tonight bro. I was so worried that something was going to happen to you. Don’t you know that it would kill me if something did?”

“I’m sorry Shannon…” Jared replied full of remorse as he allowed himself to be swallowed within the warmth of his brother’s touch. “It just seemed the right thing to do at the time. I wasn’t thinking”

“That’s the problem Jay…you never think. You always put yourself in harms way and I don’t know if you are really just doing it for the thrills or if you have a death wish” Shannon sighed as he pulled away from his brother, leaning against the bed frame. “I just don’t know what to do with you anymore” He felt exasperated at the evil glint that flittered across Jared’s face.

“I’ve been such a bad boy Shannon” Jared purred against his brother’s ear as he leaned in and pressed his body against his older sibling. “Maybe you should spank me”

TheEnd…


End file.
